Exercising...Won't You Come and Join Me?
'''Exercising...Won't You Come and Join Me? '''is a Barney song that first appeared in "Excellent Exercise!". It uses the same tune as "Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush". Lyrics ::Exercise by running fast. ::Running fast, running fast. ::Running can be a lot of fun. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by bouncing a ball. ::Bouncing a ball, bouncing a ball. ::Exercise is fun for all. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by hopping in hoops. ::Hopping in hoops, hopping in hoops. ::Hopping like a kangaroo. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by crawling around. ::Crawling around, crawling around. ::Crawling fast on the ground. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by reaching high. ::Reaching high, reaching high. ::Stretching up to touch the sky. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercising when we play. ::When we play, when we play. ::We can exercise all day. ::Won't you come and join me? Alternate Lyrics ::Exercise by bouncing a ball. ::Bouncing a ball, bouncing a ball. ::Exercise is fun for all. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by reaching high. ::Reaching high, reaching high. ::Stretching up to touch the sky. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by bending low. ::Bending low, bending low. ::Stretching down to touch your toe. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by skipping rope. ::Skipping rope, skipping rope. ::Skipping like an antelope. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercising when we play. ::When we play, when we play. ::We can exercise all day. ::Won't you come and join me? Alternate Lyrics (2) ::Exercise by jumping rope ::Jumping rope, jumping rope ::Jumping like an antelope ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by swimming around ::Swimming around, swimming around ::Right side up for upside down ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercising when we play. ::When we play, when we play. ::We can exercise all day. ::Won't you come and join me? Alternate Lyrics (3) ::Exercise by riding a bike ::Riding a bike, riding a bike ::A big to wheel or hold a trike ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by bending low. ::Bending low, bending low. ::Stretching down to touch your toe. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by reaching high. ::Reaching high, reaching high. ::Stretching up to touch the sky. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercise by running fast. ::Running fast, running fast. ::Running can be a lot of fun. ::Won't you come and join me? ::Exercising when we play. ::When we play, when we play. ::We can exercise all day. ::Won't you come and join me? Barney Song Used In... #Excellent Exercise! #Play for Exercise! #A Parade of Bikes #Who's Your Neighbor? #That Makes Me Mad #Ready, Set, Play! #Coming On Strong (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play!) #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play!) #Can You Sing That Song? (Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play!) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (Episodes Featured: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist/Play for Exercise!/Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play!) #Best Fairy Tales (Scene Taken from: That Makes Me Mad) #Let's Go to the Doctor (Episode Featured: My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist/Scene Taken from: Ready, Set, Play!) #This Is How I Feel (Episode Featured: That Makes Me Mad) #Playground Fun (Episode Featured: A Parade of Bikes) Category:Barney Songs Category:Season 6 Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Original Barney Songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Written By Joe Phillips Category:Songs Written By Willy Welch